Melt
by Aria of a Melody
Summary: 'Oh, I'm I really breathing? When our hands touched, did you notice... I was quivering? All of this just because we shared this umbrella...? I think I can feel your breath... Oh what to do? Oh god, please freeze this moment forever' Rin though happily.


**A/N: Blah blah blah I know I know how original blah blah blah. I didn't know what characters to use in here, Len and Rin, Miku and Kaito, or Miku and Mikuo. I stuck with the pair I always write for. XD I really want an idea for another pairing I like, and not use Len and Rin so much. But I can't help it~!**

**Disclaimer: **No.

* * *

><p>Yes, Kagamine Rin did not enjoy waking up so early in the morning. In fact, she hated it. But today... today was different. Yes, very different. Instead of her normal routine (if it wasn't a school day) of waking up late around noon and immediately going on her orange laptop, she woke up at 7AM. Odd, no?<p>

_I have three hours to eat and get ready,_ Rin thought as she climbed out of bed. _Oooh, I'm so excited to meet him!_

She rushed to the bathroom and brushed her hair. _Oh, right. I had a haircut the other day by Miku. _She smiled. Her new hair cut fitted her. If you had just met Rin, you wouldn't have noticed that her hair was slightly shorty and her bangs were to the side clipped by white bobby pins. Rin remembered that Miku said if _he_ noticed the slight change, it meant: One, he's very observant. And two, he liked you.

Rin would always wonder how Miku got that idea. And, she could just hear _his_ voice in her mind say: "Why the new look?"

After taking a shower, and brushing her hair, she went to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit to wear.

_I try on my pink skirt_, Rin grabbed a light pink skirt and threw it on her bed. Then she grabbed and fiddled with a white blossom clip for a few moments, and then attached it to her flaxen hair. She looked at the clock, and gasped.

9:47 AM, it read.

_Crap! I'll be late! Who knew taking a shower and choosing an outfit took 2 hours and 47 minutes..._

Rin reached out for her signature white bow, which was clean and ready to be worn. As quick as she could without messing up her hair, she put it on and jumped down the stairs. Looking around, she finally found her small orange handbag with little flowers on it. In a rush, she checked it to make sure it had her keys, cell phone, and a purse filled with money. Then, Rin slipped on her flats, (with difficulty since she was holding the handbag) and burst out of the house. Stepping outside, she convinced herself that _he _will see how cute she could be!

_I'm melting as I think of you..._

However an old couple walking by jumped as she ran out. Rin smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry... I'm in a hurry!" Rin took off once more as the couple stared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>9:52 <em>AM**

A boy with golden blonde hair tied in a small ponytail looked at his watch. He was standing in front of a large Sakura Tree in a park. He noticed a few girls were giggling and pointing at him, but he payed no attention. He smiled as he heard a voice call out.

"LEEEEEEENNNN!" Len turned around to see a girl with flaxen hair running towards him yelled. He walked over to her.

"Hey Rin!" Len answered calmly, but cheerfully at the same time.

"Am I late?" Rin asked, looking down at the ground. Len thought it was because she was recovering from her run, but it was really because Rin was blushing like crazy and did not want Len to notice. Len shook his head.

"Not at all. I just arrived. Anyway, where to?" Len stopped. Then he said, "You got a haircut!" He laughed. "A very small one..."

"I-I... lets have a walk and see what we find around town..." She answered. "And yes I did." She smiled.

_And even so, I'm to shy to say 'I love you'..._ Rin thought. She couldn't even stand to look him in the eyes because of this feeling. _How am I supposed to express myself? It's you that remains in my heart..._ She smiled to herself. _...After all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>12:14 <em>**PM****

After exploring the town and checking out things while laughing and smiling, a brisk wind arrived. The two noticed it wa_Ri_s about to rain, and went under cover in front of a bakery. Rin frowned.

"The forecast this morning was wrong and left me all wet..." Rin said softly.

_Now I'm caught in the rain... I should've brought my umbrella... why did I leave it at home of all days?_ Rin pouted. Ah, Rin sighed as she thought on it. How was she gonna get home now? Then Len came over to her and asked:

"Do you mind if I tag along?" as Len unfolded his own umbrella.

Rin hoped he didn't see her burning face- in the rain.

...Or was she really crying out of joy?

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I'm I really breathing? When our hands touched, did you notice... I was quivering? All of this just because we shared this umbrella...? I think I can feel your breath... Oh what to do? <em>Rin panicked happily. _Oh god, please freeze this moment forever! This flow of tears won't stop, don't know if they ever will! I truly think that I... can die happily here! _(Not like Rin wants to.) Rin smiled and laughed at herself, earning attention from Len. He gave the look of: "What?"

* * *

><p>A while later, after the two had fun talking and sharing an umbrella, the fun had to end sooner or later. The rain had stopped, the dark gloomy clouds disappeared, showing the clear blue sky and the shining sun.<p>

"Oh no, are we already home?" Rin asked. Len nodded.

_I know we'll meet again... yet you'll be gone. _Rin thought. _May God bind us together!_

"I may be stubborn, but I won't say 'good-bye!' " Rin complained. Len chuckled.

_I'm going to brace myself and say "I love you"..._ Rin took a deep breath.

...

_In my dreams!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, yeah Rin. In your dreams. *Whispers* She's gonna have to do it someday soon... *snickers* Anyway, like it? Hope so. Anyway, KaguyaMiiChan, signing out!**

**~KaguyaMiiChan**


End file.
